


Wiewióra z wiewiórem

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Farce, Foul Language, Gen, Vulgar Humour, choroby przenoszone drogą płciową, inspirowane Andrusem, lekarze, medical drama, sprośna komedyjka z poważnym morałem, tekst nie jest o rzeczpospolitej, tylko że kurna jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Piosenka o elfie z typowo ludzką chorobą,albo o tym, jak to nie należy denerwować lekarek i atakować tych, od których może się potrzebować pomocy,vel sprośna komedyjka z morałem, który wkradł się mimo najszczerszych chęci autorki.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Wiewióra z wiewiórem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Ludzie są przewidywalni,  
Jak i zresztą inne rasy  
Lecz w szpitalnej poczekalni  
Wszystko może się przytrafić.  
  
No bo schodzę po dyżurze,  
Ze zmęczenia prawie schodzę,  
W deszczu grad jak skwarki w żurze,  
Głodna jestem srodze,  
  
I tak myślę jakbym zjadła,  
Żuru z chlebem i skwarkami,  
Aż tu jakaś postać wpadła  
Z ostrymi uszami.  
  
Wzrokiem pełnym paranoi,  
Rozejrzał się elf dokoła,  
I rzekł, "Hael, z problemem moim,  
Czy mi doktor pomóc zdoła?  
  
"Od pewnej kobiety załapałem, niestety,  
Przypadłość niezwykle wstydliwą,  
Jakie trzeba mieć szczęście by trafić na Aen Sidhe  
A niczym dhoine niecnotliwą?"

  
Ref: Gdy jesteś medykiem,  
To się staje nawykiem,  
Że nie wiesz, kto zapuka do drzwi,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
Przyszło leczyć mi.

A że jestem babka szczera,  
I do tego coś bym zjadła,  
Pytam tak, że i chimera  
By na zawał padła:

Co to kurwa za zwyczaje,  
U tej dumnej starszej rasy,  
By na ludzi się przyczajać,  
I mordować w lasach?  
  
A gdy złapiesz coś na chuju,  
I gdy ci dokuczy bardziej,  
Przyjść, i niechaj cię ratują,  
Ci którymi gardzisz?  
  
Elfu łza stanęła w oku,  
Cały się czerwony zrobił,  
I nie mogąc podnieść wzroku,  
Tak wymruczał cicho sobie  
  
Panna raczej to drobniejsza  
I do tego jest dhoine marna,  
A gdy krzyknie jest straszniejsza  
Niż sam Failtiarna.  
  
Ref: Gdy jesteś medykiem,  
To się staje nawykiem,  
Że nie wiesz, kto zapuka do drzwi,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
Wiewiórę z wiewiórem,  
przyszło leczyć mi.

„Masz tu na chorobę proszek,  
Podziel się z partnerem,  
No a teraz idź w cholerę,  
I nie wracaj, proszę.”  
  
Tak zyskałam oto miano  
„Żelaznej Dziewczyny”,  
A o elfie coś słyszano:  
Zwiał za Góry Sine.

Morał z piosnki tej niestety,  
Lub stety, wynika,  
Że nie wkurwia się kobiety,  
Ani też medyka,

A jeżeli chcesz, na bogów,  
Zdrów być i spokojny,  
To nie szukaj sobie wrogów  
I nie wszczynaj wojny.


End file.
